


Fear

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Gen, Horror, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't escape it, no matter how hard you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

It's all around you, every minute of every hour of every day. You can't escape it, no matter how hard you try. It's so close around you, pressing down on you, squeezing the very life out of you.   
  
It's the shadow you see out of the corner of your eye. It's the chill that sweeps down your back, tingling your spine. It's the feeling of your stomach dropping down low, the hair standing up on the back of your neck. It's the thing that causes you to walk faster at night, refusing to look behind you. It's the thing that causes you to break into a cold sweat, and gives you insomnia, keeping you awake late into the night, watching the shadows just in case one of them decides to steal your soul.   
  
It's been there since you were a child, cowering below your blankets. It was there when you were a teenager, hiding knives below your pillow to make yourself feel safe enough to sleep. It was there when you were an adult, double-locking the door and setting the alarm. IT will be there when you are ancient and on your deathbed.   
  
It's never going to be truly gone, you see. It's always been there, and always will be there. It was there at humanity's genesis, and will be there at it's exodus. It's what makes the worlds go round, what keeps millions of people worldwide in employment. Yet it's what makes people stay up late at night, plagued by insomnia, questioning their senses, and drives people to the grave early.   
  
You can never be free of this thing. The disease that everyone on earth suffers from, no matter how hard they deny it. It's a hideous conjoined twin to each and every one of us, on this miserable speck of a planet.   
  
It is fear.


End file.
